


Steel Blade Alchemist

by silverneko9lives0 (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemy, Ambition, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishvalan Eradication, Ishvalan Slums, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, outcasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full Metal Alchemist AU. Fili barely remembers his father and Uncle Frerin. All he knows is that his father was a traitor to the Ishvalan people who took him in and his uncle was killed in the Ishval Eradication, and that his uncle left behind a strange book which he read and put to practice to his uncle’s, the high priest of Ishval, dismahy and his mother’s delight. Fili, however, barely looks like he is half Ishvalan, which enables him to infiltrate the Amestris Army and become a State Alchemist. Something he knows will infuriate his Alchemy Teacher.</p><p>EDIT: <br/>I'm sorry. I tried to continue this. I LOVE this AU. Really. But I'm going to orphan it and let someone else take over if they like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Grandfather, you can’t!” Dis cried, seizing Thror’s tunic, eyes wide with fear. “The Fuhrer won’t stand down so easily.”

“I’m aware, my flower,” he said, pulling her hands off gently, but I must try and end this bloodshed if I can. Thorin,” he looked at his eldest grandson, who stood straight. “If anything happens to me, I trust you to take care of our people.”

“I will, Grandfather.”

Fili watched the fray with fearful eyes. He didn’t like this. Thror approached him and knelt. “My golden haired little Ishvalan,” he said, ruffling Fili’s hair and then cupping his cheek. “With sky eyes…be good to your Mama and Uncles.”

Fili smiled and nodded. “I’ll be extra good.”

“I know you will. Can your GG have a hug before I go?”

Fili wrapped his arms around Thror’s neck, enveloped in his great-grandfather’s arms. After a minute or so, Fili was set down on the chair again and Thror left with his guard. Dis sat in a chair and covered her face with her hands, bent nearly in half.

“How much more death do we have to take?” she wept. Thorin sighed and left the room, calling for Frerin—Fili’s other uncle. Fili jumped down and followed him.

“Frerin,” Thorin called, barging into the room. He paused and Fili poked his head out from behind Thorin’s legs to see Frerin stand. His arms had strange designs on them that fascinated Fili. “What did you do?” Thorin demanded.

“I’ve been studying Alchemy,” he said. “I’ve just about cracked it.”

Thorin sighed. “Frerin, Alchemy is an abomination. What you’re doing may very well lead to excommunication.”

“Considering that Grandfather would excommunicate his own.”

“He would if need be.”

“Would you?”

Thorin closed his eyes and sighed. “Cover your arms.”

“I won’t,” Frerin said. “This may be our only defense against the State Alchemists.” Thorin growled. Frerin held up one arm. “This one is for destruction and the other for reconstruction—”

“I don’t care,” Thorin cut him off. “Do what you like, but we must go soon lest Grandfather fails to reason with the Fuhrer.”

“I don’t think that man can be reasoned with,” Frerin said, but he gathered his things, tucking a book into his sash. “Let’s go. Can I carry you, little man?” Frerin asked. Fili nodded and Frerin picked him up, balancing him on his hip.

Thorin pulled Dis out of the chair and they left the house. Fili blinked in the harsh sun as everyone else around them screamed and shouted as they tried to get away from the village before the State Alchemists arrived. A trio of men cut them off, bearing whatever weapon they could find.

“Give us the child.”

Frerin handed Fili to Dis, who tried her best to hide his eyes from what would likely happen next.

“Why would we give up Fili?”

“The death of a child is what caused all this! And that child is the son of the man who killed her!”

Frerin growled and strode past Thorin slamming his left hand on the ground and pulling free a sword from the earth. The men jumped back. Frerin pointed the sword at them. “You will not touch my nephew without first getting past us,” he snarled.

“The State Alchemists are on their way,” Dis reminded them. “There is a real enemy coming or would you bring this mother further grief and kill her son? Fili is still a babe. He’s only two years old. Please…”

Thorin snarled. “We don’t have time for this,” he said. “Kill all of us or don’t. It’s your decision.”

In the end, they stepped aside and let them go. Fili blinked at the men, who still glared at him. He didn’t understand why…what was going on? Why did they have to leave?

“Good afternoon!” A man called, halting them.

“Who’s there?” Thorin said.

“Just a State Alchemist,” the man said, holding a hand in front of him. “But if you like, you can call me Drago Smaug, or the Flame Alchemist, if you like.” He snapped his fingers and a burst of flames flew down at them. The three of them tried to dodge the fire, and Thorin screamed, as it hit his back. Frerin pulled him behind a wall.

“Thorin!”

“Ishval save us! His arm!” Fili twisted around and the image he saw burned into his memory. Thorin was badly burned from his back to his arm. And Frerin was trying to soothe him.

After that, there was a flash of red…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...my image for Fili here is that he is blonde with blue eyes like Amestrisians but has the dark skin of the Ishvalan people. As for Smaug being the Flame Alchemist...well, I love Roy and Smaug is definitely in Kimblee's role, but...dragon...fire...flame alchemy seemed to be something that would work better for Smaug. Not to say there *isn't* a "Crimson Alchemist* though. Likely he/she is someone else and might go by a different name...


	2. Chapter 2

~Ten Years Later~

“Fili!”

He opened his eyes and stared at the steel plated roof.

“Fili!” his stepfather shouted again.

“I’m coming!” he shot, rolling out of bed and stretched. He glanced at Frerin’s journal and stuffed it under his pillow again. He pulled on his trousers and his father’s jacket before leaving the room. He smiled at Dwalin. “What you need?”

“It’s nearly noon and you were meant to be at the shop three hours ago.”

Fili gasped and ran out the door, making his way to his uncle’s automail shop. He skidded to a halt outside the shop and entered. Thorin stared at him. “You’re late.”

“I know. Overslept.”

“More like reading up on alchemy again,” he said, tightening a bolt. The customer winced and Thorin apologized to him, pulling the wrench away and wiping his hands. “You can start with polishing the spares.”

“Yes, Sir,” Fili said. Thorin could be such a hypocrite! When he lost his arm and Frerin his life, he received Frerin’s arm and occasionally used the alchemy etched into the skin. It was handy while leading Ishvalan Refugees.

But now that there was little need to run, he didn’t use it and learned how to help others regain their lost limbs through the art of automail engineering. Mostly because when they came to Rush Valley, most Ishvalans who lost limbs were being swindled by the other engineers, so Thorin took it on himself to become one, if only to help his people and now made a decent living of making automail limbs.

Fili found Kili already hard at work making his own automail parts for unfortunate children.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I tried,” Kili said, examining a bolt. “You wouldn’t wake up. Dad told me to go ahead and he’d take care of it.”

“Fine,” Fili said, sighing. He grabbed a cloth and some cleaner and got to work on the already pristine parts. Thorin was insistent on keeping his parts clean, rust-free, and so on. “Where’s Mum?”

“Went to the market earlier same time I left. She dropped me off here and went on her way. She’ll likely be at Dori’s now.”

“Likely…”

Kili smiled. “Maybe they’re discussing a possible marriage arrangement for me and Ori.”

“Ori’s a boy, dumby,” Fili said. “They wouldn’t be discussing that.”

“You don’t know that,” Kili mumbled, pouting. Fili ignored him and got back to work, trying to recall the notes in Frerin’s journal. Thorin poked his head inside.

“Lads, would you mind staying here? There’s a storm brewing.”

“Okay,” Fili and Kili replied.

“Fili, you’re in charge.”

“Okay…”

“I need to find your mother.”

“She’s probably at Dori’s.”

“Or on her way back,” Thorin said, grabbing his coat. “Just stay here and don’t do anything reckless.” He fixed them with a dark glare. As if they would get reckless in the shop. “Dwalin will be here soon.”

With that, he left and the brothers watched from the window as the storm came down in pelts.

“I hope Ori and his brothers are all right.”

“I’m sure they are,” Fili said, ruffling Kili’s sleek, white hair. “C’mon: let’s get the tarp over the product before the roof starts leaking.”

They just got the tarp over the supplies when the roof started leaking.

“Boys!” Dwalin called. Fili and Kili approached him. “Where’s Thorin?”

“Went to find Mum,” Kili said. He handed Dwalin a dry towel—driest he could find, anyway. Thorin really needed to fix the place. Dwalin thanked Kili and ruffled his hair as he dried his head and hair while Fili filled him in on what he had done so far to protect the shop. Dwalin cut himself off, sticking his head outside a window.

“OI! MISTER! GET TO SHELTER!! STORM’S GONNA GET WORSE—”

The man looked at him and smiled. He had a small boy with him. Dwalin waved him to come inside and he did so. “Thank you,” he said. The boy shivered and he set him down. “Just a moment more Frodo.” He clapped his hands and set them on the floor, conjuring a fireplace and a roaring fire.

“Have you any dry towels?”

“Not…really…” Dwalin said, glancing at the one he just used.

“You’re an alchemist!” Fili cried, unable to contain his excitement.

“Oh me?” the man said, smiling. “I’m just a Baggins of Bag End. Nothing special, right Frodo?” Frodo just shivered, but managed a nod. “A towel, even if it’s not very dry, would still be good.”

Fili rushed to get the next best towels available, handing them to Mr. Baggins and Frodo.

“Bit leaky, this place,” he said.

“Our uncle can’t really afford to fix it yet…”

Mr. Baggins clapped his hands again and placed them on the floor. The leaking stopped and they didn’t hear a single drip hit the tarp.

“That should do it.”

“Thank you,” Dwalin said. “But we cannot—”

“You gave me and my nephew shelter. That’s enough payment, I think. You’re nephews—”

“Sons, actually. Their uncle is my wife’s brother and he went to find her.”

“Well, I do hope he found shelter himself. Still, I thank you, Mr…”

“Dwalin.”

“Mr. Dwalin. And your boys…”

“Fili and Kili.”

“Excellent!” he held his hand out. “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” Dwalin grasped it, shaking it solemnly. “Thank you, again.”

“Wouldn’t know what to do with all this thanks,” Dwalin said. Bilbo chuckled and Fili sucked in a breath.

“Mr. Baggins,” he said, kneeling. “Please take me on as an apprentice.”


	3. Chapter 3

The only sound was the rain pounding the roof as Fili waited for Bilbo’s response.

“That is not up to me,” Bilbo said. Fili looked at him and then at Dwalin, who cleared his throat.

“Ask your mother.”

“And she’d go to Uncle!” Fili cried, jumping up. “Dad, Uncle won’t allow it!”

“Alchemy is an abomination according to our faith, Fili.”

“HANG FAITH!!!” Fili shouted. Kili winced, as did Bilbo’s boy. “What has it done for us? Where is Ishval in all that has happened to us since the war? Uncle Frerin was an alchemist and Uncle has his arm! So that makes Uncle an Alchemist in a way. He just doesn’t use it!”

“Your uncle is also the Head Priest,” Dwalin said. “Arm or no, he is not going to practice alchemy. And Frerin _died_.”

“I have his books! I practice what he did! But self-study isn’t enough!”

Bilbo cleared his throat. “I have not taken on an apprentice before,” he admitted, but regardless, when your wife and brother-in-law return, I will speak with all three of you before making my decision.”

Dwalin hummed. “That is fair, Mr. Baggins,” he said. “I accept.”

“Excellent!” He smiled at Fili. “And regardless what we decide, young man, you can get an apprenticeship in alchemy at any age. Most think they must be young, but I promise you that is not the case. You could learn alchemy as an adult as well.”

“Did you?” Fili asked.

Bilbo blinked and looked at Frodo. “I was a little older than you when I began my apprenticeship.” He groaned and straightened his leg. “This is an automail shop, yes? Could I get something for my leg?”

Kili jumped at the chance to do something as Bilbo pulled the pant leg up to revel an automail leg. He did the same with the other before removing his coat.

“Quadruple amputation?” Dwalin asked. “Those designs…”

“Frodo’s parents owned an automail shop of their own. When they died, it became a little hard to find a new mechanic.”

“Uncle Thorin’s the best in Rush Valley,” Kili declared, setting warm towels on the junction where the metal met the skin. “How’d you get this anyway?”

Bilbo coughed. “Ah…well…that…I don’t like to talk about it,” he admitted.

“Kili, leave him alone,” Dwalin said.

“But it was just a question, Dad…”

“I know, but you made Mr. Baggins uncomfortable.”

Kili smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Mr. Bog—I mean Baggins.” Kili nearly got it right, accent not quite able to form the hard “A” sound. Bilbo smiled gently.

“You’re forgiven, lad. How about you show Frodo around a bit. Feeling warmer, Frodo?”

Frodo nodded and Kili held his hand out to him. “Would you like to see my work bench?” Frodo nodded and took Kili’s hand, following the older boy into the back room. Bilbo sighed. “Your youngest is very attentive and smart,” he complimented, bringing a big smile to Dwalin’s face.

“Thanks. You may have noticed that Fili is more…”

“Amestrisian? I had.”

“Dad’s actually my stepfather. My dad died in the war and he…”

“He was Amestrisian,” Dwalin said, squeezing Fili’s shoulder. “Which dequalifies him from the usual rights of the first born of the High Priest’s family usually has. Kili is going to be the High Priest of Ishval after his uncle.”

“Wouldn’t it normally be the first born son of the High Priest?”

“No,” Dwalin said. The door opened and two others rushed in. “Welcome back,” he said, standing. He approached them and took his coat off to wrap around the slighter frame of the two. Fili approached them and bowed again.

“Mom, Uncle, please let me become Mr. Baggins’ apprentice.”

Thorin looked at Bilbo and they stared at each other for a moment before Thorin approached him. “You wish to take him on as an apprentice? For what?”

“I’m an alchemist. And I don’t wish anything. He is the one who wants this. I have not agreed to anything yet. Given his age, I would like to speak to you and your sister and brother first before any final decisions are made.”

Thorin hummed. “All right,” he said, helping Bilbo up and examining his automail. “This style…”

“My boy and I are from Rosenbool.” Thorin hummed again.

“All right. Let’s talk.”

“Gladly.”

With that, the four adults went to the back room, sending Kili and Frodo back to Fili. The three of them pressed their ears against the door, hoping to catch just snippets of the ensuing conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

“Before I tell you anything about myself, I want the three of you to know that it is entirely up to you what happens to the lad.”

The three of them exchanged looks. Thorin sighed and crossed his arms. “Our brother Frerin was an alchemist before he died. He was a scholar as well. Fili might have mentioned that he studied Frerin’s alchemy. So while Fili certainly has the talent to be an alchemist…”

“My understanding is that your faith does not allow alchemy on the basis that it goes against Ishval’s teachings?” Bilbo asked. Thorin nodded. “I do not wish to drive conflict among your kin. If you think this will…”

“It won’t,” Dis said. “Fili has a talent for it and so did Frerin, I am not opposed to it. He wishes to learn. Why should I deny my son his passion? Why should I deny either of them?”

She looked at Dwalin and Thorin. Dwalin shrugged. “He may call me father, but I am not though I love him as if he were my own. I am not opposed.”

Thorin arched a brow at them and turned to Bilbo. “By our laws, I can overrule their decision as high priest. And as high priest of Ishval, I am duty bound to uphold his laws. But I think Fili would have an easier time fitting in with Amestrisians as it is. I do not know what he hopes to gain by becoming an alchemist, but I wish him all the luck. As this is not a council and Fili is not my heir, I have no reason to oppose his parents. I speak as his uncle: he may become an alchemist under your tutelage.”

Bilbo nodded. “Well I understand that that is quite a grand gesture, given your faith, and so I thank you for the trust you put in me. There is just one test that I need to put Fili through before I accept him as my apprentice.”

Dis furrowed her brow. “What sort of test?”

Bilbo smiled. “Well…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last week, our internet went caput for several hours. Nearly 24, if i recall...either way, that is why i didn't write last week. Thank you for your patience!

Bilbo stopped the car and stepped out. “Come on, lad,” he said to Fili, who got out with him. He handed him a knife and winked. “So, this is your first lesson in alchemy,” he said. Fili frowned, staring at the knife, then at Bilbo.

“What?”

“You have one month to come up with the answer to this riddle: All in one; one is all. Now, the rules: you can use anything usable and eat anything you find that is edible. You cannot use any alchemy you have previously mastered. That is your only defense,” he pointed at the knife.

“Are you serious?”

Bilbo smiled. “Deathly.” Fili felt chills crawl up his spine. “Don’t fret. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” He got back in the car. “See you next month.”

With that, he drove off and Fili watched him go. Once the car was out of sight, Fili growled and threw the knife down. “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!!!” He shouted. The quiet cliffs echoed back.

_Hell, hell, hell…_

Fili sighed and picked up the knife. _Now what?_

#

“Are you sure this is for the best?” Dis asked Bilbo when he returned. “Is this really the first test he must pass before you agree to take him on as an apprentice?”

“I’m sure. It’s the only test. If he can’t answer my riddle in a month, then he only has talent and the knowledge will only benefit him so far. In short, I’d be wasting my time teaching him anything." She turned to Dwalin and Thorin, who shrugged.

“There are lots to eat in the mountains if one knows where to look. Nor do they get cold. I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Thorin said. Dwalin nodded. Kili and Frodo watched them.

“I went through the exact same test, if that helps. Except,” Bilbo grinned. “My master put me on Mount Briggs for a month.”

“Isn’t that nearly inhospitable?”

“And a military base?”

“Indeed. The toughest. I even fought a couple bears there.”

Kili gasped and stared at Bilbo with fear. “Bear Killer?” he whispered. Frodo nodded.

Unbeknownst to Kili, Thorin was having the same thoughts. _That must be how he lost his appendages. Thank Ishval the cliffs aren’t that dangerous…_

He watched Bilbo for a moment, swallowing as he tried to push down his impure thoughts toward the Amestrisian Alchemist. Without a doubt, he was beautiful and Thorin would not deny his attraction to Bilbo, but it…

He couldn’t.

He cleared his throat. “I was thinking, there is no automail mechanic in your town anymore?”

“No.”

“Perhaps you would not mind if I went with you?”

Bilbo arched a brow. “Do you not trust me with your nephew?”

“It’s not that.”

“Oh? You want a closer look at my limbs?”

“If that was all, I could do that here. You lost your mechanic. Wouldn’t you like another?”

“Ah, but therein lies a problem: I might have some money, but I am not wealthy. A quad-amputee would have to pay a lot to get his arms and legs readjusted and I’ve finished growing a long time ago. Resenbool doesn’t have much need for an automail mechanic.”

“But you do. Surely you aren’t the only amputee there.”

Bilbo sighed. “Well, if you insist.”

“Good,” Thorin turned to Kili. “Get ready, lad.”

“I’m going too?!”

“You think I’d separate you and your brother? You’re inseparable. It’d be pointless.”

Bilbo gawked at him. “You…”

“It’s settled,” Thorin said. “Kili is an automail mechanic in training and I am his teacher. He comes. And I was not lying about him and Fili being near inseparable. To add, Kili will be high priest of Ishval. He cannot leave my side. So the only solution I see is that we go with you.”

“I’m a good enough mechanic to watch the shop alone,” Dwalin added.

Dis approached Thorin and seized his tunic. “If anything happens to the boys, it is on your head.”

“Nothing will happen!”

“Of course not,” Bilbo said. “I’m not a cruel taskmaster and I’m sure your brother isn’t either. Your sons will be safe. Resenbool is quiet, rural. Sheep farming area. I can’t guarantee there won’t be issues, but I think it’ll be fine. No harm will come to the boys as long as they are in my house. Same to your brother.”

Dis released Thorin, staring at Bilbo. “You best be right,” she said. “For I swear to Ishval if anything happens to my children, you’ll wish you never came to Rush Valley.”

Bilbo bowed his head. “I understand, Madam.”


	6. Chapter 6

Fili laid on his side in a shallow cave, trying to escape the harsh sun bearing down on him. He cursed Bilbo for putting him through this.

All is one. One is all.

Fili growled. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_ A senseless riddle? A joke? Did he have any intention of taking him in as his apprentice?

What was the point of this?!

Fili turned around and spotted a lizard approaching him. It hissed and scurried away. Fili gasped, realizing he had let food escape. He grabbed his dagger and went after it, only to have it slip through his fingers and nearly get attacked by a tarantula. He embedded the blade in the spider and crawled away, gasping and shaking.

From hunger or fear or adrenaline, he couldn’t say. Perhaps all three at once.

His stomach growled and he groaned. _Ishval have mercy on me and send me a cheeseburger from Jonny’s…_

#

“Aside from Alchemy, is there anything else you’d be willing to teach Fili?”

“Self defense is natural for most alchemists. Not everyone studies it, but it’s necessary as some might take advantage of alchemy to use for their own gain. Such as the military,” Bilbo said.

Thorin hummed. “I take it that we have something in common there, then.”

“Dogs of the Military do not warrant my pity,” Bilbo snarled. “Not only for what they did to your people, but for joining the military and being human weapons at all. It disgusts me.”

Thorin snorted. “Thank you. Most give them…praise.”

“Why should I praise those who abuse alchemy in such a way? As is said: ‘Alchemists, ye be for the people.’ They betray that sentiment by joining the military and turn their back on the people, working against them.”

“Most probably see it as that they are for the people by joining the military,” Dis said, setting down a tray of tea. “Not to say it’s right, but if their heart is in the right place.”

“It is not the matter of the heart, but a matter of facts. The fact is that State Alchemists are killing machines and were used for mass genocide—I do not mean to state this as a way to bring up bad memories…if you want me to shut up, please tell me.”

“It’s not that,” Dis said. “My husband—my first husband, Fili’s father—he was against the military occupying Ishval. He even converted to our faith…”

“And many think he betrayed us,” Thorin said. “But the fact is that he was with Dwalin, Frerin, and I when the incident happened…”

“So unless he had a doppelganger, it wouldn’t have been possible,” Bilbo concluded. Thorin nodded. In the back, they heard Dwalin’s barking laugh at something Kili said. Bilbo leaned forward. “And such a thing would be impossible.”

“You’re certain? Couldn’t alchemy—”

“No,” Bilbo said curtly. “Alchemy has a number of laws and taboos. One taboo is human transmutation. A doppelganger would be under human transmutation.” His hands shook and he wrangled his hands together, the metal gleaming in the dim light.

He finished his tea. “This is delicious tea, Madam Dis.”

Dis grinned and covered her mouth with a hand. “Thank you, Mr. Baggins. There’s plenty more if you’d like.”

“I would. Thank you.”

Thorin smiled faintly. He was kind. Good. He would not say it, but while Bilbo tested Fili, Thorin tested Bilbo. So far, he was impressed.

#

Fili jumped at the serpent and managed to stab it. His hands shook from hunger and he carried the carcass to a fire before cooking it. As he ate, he cried.

_I’m alive. I live because I took the snake’s life. I live because I ate it._

_I get it!_

_I understand what Bilbo meant. One is all and all is one. I get it…_


	7. Chapter 7

When the car pulled up the dusty road, Fili hadn’t a clue who it might be, but he guessed and his guess proved correct when Bilbo stepped out of the vehicle and crossed his arms. “Now, have you thought on the riddle?”

“Yes.”

“Good. All is one. One is all. What does it mean?”

“All is the world and one is me. We are connected.”

Bilbo grinned. “When we get back home, take a bath and eat as much as you like,” he said, heading back to the car. “Once you’ve regained your strength, you, your brother, and your uncle will be coming with me and Frodo to Rosenbool.”

Fili’s eyes lit up and he followed Bilbo into the car.

#

“So you passed?” Kili asked, eyes wide. Fili nodded. “Cool! We’re going to the country!”

“Not for a couple days yet,” Thorin said. “You’re mother drew a bath for you. Go on and take it. You could use it, Lad.”

“Thanks,” Fili said, beaming. He paused. “Mr. Baggins,” he began, turning around. Bilbo arched a brow. “You went through the same test, right?”

“I did.”

“Where did your teacher put you?”

He grinned at Fili. “ _She_ put me on Mount Briggs. In the dead of winter.” Fili’s eyes bugged and he scurried to the bathroom. _I bet he killed bears!_

#

“Why are you and Thorin coming with us?” Fili asked Kili.

“You didn’t think you’d be leaving without me, did you?” Kili replied, turning to face him. “And since I’m Uncle’s heir, he decided to come too, so that while you’re training in Alchemy, Thorin will train me. Also, Rosenbool doesn’t have an automail mechanic anymore, so Uncle figured he’d take the job. But if you ask me, I think there’s another reason behind it,” Kili smirked. “I think Uncle has a crush on Mr. Baggins.”

“Really? I didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah. I noticed early. They get along and you know how Uncle is when it comes to most Alchemists. Plus, he’s got automail, so part of it might be wanting to take a look at it up close.”

“He could just ask.”

“A couple guys did that and Bilbo punched them hard enough to break their noses.”

“Oh…yeah, that would make him nervous.”

“I think Uncle could take him, though.”

“Probably…”

The door opened and Dwalin stepped in the doorway. “You two need to sleep.”

“Sorry, Dad,” Kili said.

“Sorry…goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Dwalin closed the door and the brothers exchanged looks, they muffled their giggles and tried to sleep, excitement keeping them up.


	8. Chapter 8

The most obvious difference between Rush Valley and Rosenbool was the weather difference. Fili tightened his coat around his torso, trying not to shiver at the lack of heat he felt. Kili had almost buried into Thorin’s jacket from his own cold.

Following that was that Rosenbool was much greener than Rush Valley. Bilbo led them through the curious crowd that watched them. Fili wondered at first if it had something to do with his uncle’s height, but glancing at him, he realized it was the shade of his hair, skin, and the deep ruby of his eyes that set people off, it seemed.

“Pay them no mind,” Bilbo said. “I’m afraid most of them are rather small minded. Many men and women were lost in the…the war.”

“I think we know well how small minded people can be,” Thorin stated. “It is not your fault they are not as objective as you are.”

Bilbo grinned at Thorin. “Well I’m glad you find me objective.”

“I also think you are kind.”

Fili’s eyebrows rose and he smirked at Thorin. Bilbo’s grin turned shy. “Yes, well, same to you.” He looked away and Thorin shoved Fili lightly.

“Come on, you rascals,” he said. “Keep up.”

“We are, uncle,” Kili said. Thorin lifted him up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kili shrieked and laughed, catching Frodo’s attention, who wanted to ride Thorin’s shoulders and begged to be let up. Fili caught up to Bilbo.

“Sorry that we’re dragging behind.”

“Never you mind,” Bilbo said, grinning. “I think your uncle will be accepted soon enough. At least by the reasonable ones about. There are those here who’s heads are so far up their asses…erm…”

“It’s fine. Mom says I swear like a sailor and my stepdad’s not much better.” Bilbo threw his head back and laughed.

#

Thorin integrated in Rosenbool’s society within a week. Despite being brisk, no talent for small talk, and stern at first sight, he gathered a bit of a clientele when word spread that he was an automail mechanic. Bilbo’s faith in him had helped in the beginning, of course, and he watched him teach Fili in the yard for hours. Automail or not, Bilbo was a skilled fighter in his own right.

“Studied martial combat on a trip to Xing a few years ago,” he explained one evening after the boys had been sent to bed. “It was calming and helped me find a little balance,” he continued, holding a tea cup gingerly. Thorin hadn’t a clue how he managed to not shatter his own in his big hands. “You know, after…After I lost my limbs.”

“How did you lose them, if I may ask?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo swallowed. “I would rather not discuss it,” Bilbo said.

“Then I apologize.”

“Why? You didn’t know.”

“I guessed it was sensitive enough to know better,” he said. Bilbo set his cup down and took Thorin’s as well. “Bilbo?”

“You want to look at them? My arms and legs.”

“I do. I know you only trusted your cousins before, so I understand—Bilbo?”

Bilbo pulled the jumper off and set it on the couch. “You can look at them. I have to trust you with my limbs eventually.” He set his shirt on the couch as well before removing his trousers. Thorin’s throat went dry. Bilbo was strong, he knew, but he also loved to eat, so there was a layer of soft fat on his belly that Thorin had to resist nuzzling as he moved to examine Bilbo’s legs.

“Is this chrome and aluminum?”

“I preferred lighter material for the sake of speed.”

The metal was hard and warm, but the skin the metal attached was soft as Thorin ghosted his fingers along the seam. Bilbo shuddered.

“Getting a little friendly, don’t you think?”

Thorin pulled away. “Sorry. I didn’t…” He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. Bilbo pushed him onto the chair and straddled him.

“I like you too, Thorin,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Thorin gulped and lifted his head just a tad, enough to capture Bilbo’s lips…

_Ishval be praised, he’s glorious!_

Bilbo hummed into his mouth, pulling Thorin’s shirt free and sliding his hand under the fabric.

“Uncle Thorin?” Kili called. They broke apart and Bilbo danced back into his trousers as Thorin went to check on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Fili glared at the list in his hand, counting what he already had in his basket. He approached the fishermen, ready to buy enough fish for dinner that night and paused, staring at a girl who drummed her fingers against the wood stall, nose wrinkled and chin resting in her other hand. He approached her.

“Excuse me?” She looked at him. “Have you any trout? I need two big ones.”

“Trout is three hundred cenz each,” she said, grabbing the trout and wrapping them in paper as Fili pulled out the bills. Once the exchange was made, Fili cleared his throat.

“I’m Fili,”

“The alchemist’s apprentice, right?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you were Ishvalan.”

“Just half,” he said. “My uncle is the new automail mechanic in town. My father was Amestrisian.”

“That explains why your hair is blond, then, doesn’t it. I’m Sigrid Dale,” she said. “I suppose I’ll see you around, then, Fili.”

“Yeah,” he replied, smiling. “Maybe you could show me around town?”

“Sigrid!”

She looked behind her and sighed.

“Not likely,” she said. “My father doesn’t like Ishvalans.”

“I’m only—”

“Sigrid, who are you talking to?” A man stepped out and saw Fili. He narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re the alchemist’s apprentice?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Next time, find your fish elsewhere.”

“Pa!” Sigrid shouted. Mr. Dale took her by the arm and pushed her into the back. With another glare, he disappeared with her. Fili frowned and decided to only go to this shop if Sigrid minded it. That decided, Fili looked back at the grocery list, hoping he wouldn’t have any other…problems.

#

“Oh? Bard?” Bilbo asked

“Is that his name?” Fili asked, gathering the books. “He was rude.”

“Yes, well, his wife died in the war,” he said. “She was killed by Ishvalan insurgents.”

“We were just defending our home,” Fili snapped.

“Not everyone sees it that way. Bard was never one for the army, but his wife was a good soldier. It was an arrangement they liked, so…”

“I was only two then. How could he blame me for what happened?”

Bilbo sighed. “No one is logical when it comes to the loss of a loved one,” he said. “Sometimes it’s easier for people to blame the whole rather than target those who did the hurting. It’s wrong, but there you are. I’m sure given time, Bard will see reason and you can at least be friends with Sigrid.”

Except that the war ended a decade ago. Who fostered such hatred for so long and so deeply that they even took it out on someone uninvolved?


	10. Chapter 10

~One Year Later~

Time passed slowly in Resembool. Fili had grown used to the silent bleating of lambs and the soft breeze. But time had not only made him paler than when they first arrived, but had extended his family by the secret wedding held in Bag End.

The boys applauded when Thorin swooped Bilbo into his arms and kissed him passionately. When they came up, Bilbo was laughing and Thorin grinning. Dis and Dwalin congratulated them with pats on the back and hugs.

Sigrid nudged his shoulder and Fili turned to her. “They’re happy together, aren’t they?”

“They are. I don’t think I’ve seen my uncle so sappy with anyone before we met Bilbo.” He took her hand. “Maybe one day we’ll be that happy with someone.”

“I think I know who,” Sigrid said, smiling at him.

“Maybe if your dad changes his mind,” Fili said, squeezing her hand. “You know, my apprenticeship is almost complete.” They followed Thorin and Bilbo to the dining room where the reception was waiting for them.

“And?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

Sigrid arched a brow. “Yeah, I think so,” she said sarcastically.

Fili swallowed. “I’m going to change Amestris,” he said. “I’m going to become Fuhrer, Sigrid.” He rolled up a sleeve and showed her the tattoo etched into his skin. “I’ll show the world that Amestrisians and Ishavalans aren’t enemies.”

“But…Fili,” Sigrid hissed, pulling the sleeve down and taking him aside. “What about Bilbo? He’ll never allow it! Neither will Thorin or your parents.”

“My father was a soldier and he was betrayed and framed by the army. I have to clear his name and make it right. What we have right now is evil. Don’t you agree, Sigrid?”

“Well, yes, but Fili…to do what you plan to do,” she sighed. “You’ll be a dog of the military.”

“I know. I don’t care. I know this is what I have to do. I’ve thought about it long and hard, Sigrid. I’ve questioned and tested and debated it. I know what I’m getting into. I know that I might get my apprenticeship revoked. I know I might be disowned, but I don’t care. I’ll do what I have to fix Amestris.”

Sigrid sighed and rested her forehead to his. “Be careful, Fili.”

He smiled. “I will be.”


	11. Chapter 11

East City was different from Resembool in many ways. It was noisier. Cars rolled past and people were less prone to stop and greet you as they were in smaller towns. Fili didn’t mind it. He stared at the entrance to the Eastern Military Base and exhaled, steeling himself for what lay ahead.

He entered the building and approached a secretary, clearing his throat. “I’m here for my state alchemy certification test,” he declared as steadily as he could. The woman looked at him and her eyebrows rose, surprised. She cleared her throat.

“Name?”

“Fili Archer,” he said, deciding to use his father’s name rather than his family name of Durin. From here on, he had to sever any ties to his Ishvalan heritage. Not out of shame, but necessity.

The secretary found his name and had him sit, offering him something to drink while he waited for someone to lead him to the testing room.

He declined a drink and tried to relax. At last, two soldiers approached him and led him to a spacious room. From above, others watched and on the ground level was a man with two guards.

“When you’re ready, young man,” he said, smiling. His hair was black and he wore an eyepatch. He had a fatherly disposition about him but, at the same time…

“Who is he?” Fili asked one of the soldiers who brought him here.

“The Fuhrer King Angmar,” he hissed. “So be on your best behavior.” Fili looked at Angmar again and resisted the urge to let his hatred for this man show. He had no intention of killing him or exacting revenge for his people. No. That was what others wanted to do.

“Take out your drawing materials.”

“I won’t need any,” Fili said, placing his left hand on the ground and pulling free twin scimitars. He charged at Angmar and was halted before he could pull his attack by a blade. Angmar’s fatherly aura shifted to a steady bloodlust.

Fili smirked and pulled back. “This place is very open. You might want to reconsider how you conduct examinations and make them stricter. Anyone could walk in. Even terrorists.”

Angmar arched a brow, studying Fili. Then he laughed, loud and hearty. “Well then, lad, I wish you luck on the remainder of your examination. Come on. I think that’s enough. General Grey,” he said, looking up at the tiers. “I trust you’ll handle the rest of this?”

“Gladly, Fuhrer,” an older man said, older than Angmar even. Fili met his eyes and was struck by their kindness, though there also seemed to be something else behind them…

#

Fili entered the office and Grey motioned for him to sit. “You’re letter from the Fuhrer has arrived,” he said, smiling as he sat across from him. “And I am glad to welcome you to the army, Major Archer.”

“Major?”

“You’re official title among the army now,” Grey clarified. “As a state alchemist, you are given the same privileges equivalent to a major and now have the second name of,” he glanced at the paper and chuckled. “Steel Blade.”

“Steel Blade Alchemist,” Fili said, testing it out. He grinned. “I like it,” he said.

“Excellent,” Grey said. “And with that, I will assign you to one of my subordinates as your superior officer—oh, that should be him now. Come in, Drago.”

The door opened and Fili’s heart raced. He couldn’t recall why, but there was something about this man that really bothered him. “Good afternoon, General,” he said, stepping into the room.

“Drago, this is Fili. I would like you to show him the ropes, prodigy to prodigy. Fili, Drago Smaug is one of East City’s finest State Alchemists and soldiers.”

“You’re a state alchemist?”

“I am,” Drago said, holding his hand out. “They call me the Flame Alchemist.”

“Steel Blade,” Fili said, taking Drago’s hand in his.

“Excellent!” Grey said. “Drago, how about you give Fili here a tour of the base. I’ve a lunch with the Fuhrer to attend. Ah, before I forget,” he handed a silver pocket watch to Fili. “Keep that on you. It’s proof of your certification. I expect great things from you, Fili.”

“Oh, thank you, Sir.”

Drago saluted him and with that, they left. He turned to Fili. “So, how about we start with the cafeteria. I’m starving. Lunch on me.”

“Sure…”


	12. Chapter 12

Despite Fili’s discomfort around Smaug, he was kind and goofy, openly curious about Fili. Fili answered questions to the best of his ability, but refused to divulge his heritage so soon. In contrast, Smaug’s aide, Lieutenant Hilda Bianca Virtanen, was stoic and silent beside them.

After lunch in the cafeteria where Fili was surrounded by curious soldiers. The more open of whom would tease him and ruffle his hair.

_If my eyes and hair were the same as other Ishvalans, would you treat me the same?_

The answer, he knew, was no.

At last, the tour of the command center ended and he found himself enjoying an apple cider with Smaug in private. “You’re tattoos are unique,” he said. Fili glanced at him. “I remember them. An older man—young, but older than you—had them too.”

He set his cup down and bowed his head. “You are that child. The golden child of Ishval, aren’t you?”

“How did—”

“There isn’t a soldier who was there who did _not_ know about you. As it is, that man—you’re relative, I suppose—died by my hands. And now you are under my command. If you wish, I can speak with the general and have him reassign you to someone you’d be more comfortable with.”

Fili blinked. “I don’t remember much, but yeah, you make me nervous.”

Smaug hummed. “I was doing my job, Fili. I hope you’ll at least understand that much.”

“I do, but you could have changed—”

“No,” he said. “I couldn’t have. I had a job and while horrible, I did it. I hope to change this country so that what happens in Ishval never happens again.”

“Same,” Fili said. “That’s why I joined the military. I aim to be Fuhrer one day and change Amestris’ views on Ishvalans.” Smaug smirked, arching a brow.

“Well, we’ll see how that works out. Given that I also aim to be Fuhrer someday,” he took another sip of cider and held his hand out. “At the very least, I will be your guide and mentor while you’re here. I am sorry for what I did to your family, but duty is duty and there is not much I can do about that. You might have to commit atrocities yourself one day.”

“I understand and accept that.”

“And your family?”

“They might…be less understanding. My master—my uncle—he is against alchemists joining the military.”

“So was mine,” Smaug said. “As was every single alchemist who joined. Now, don’t worry, you’re secret is safe with me. I have no interest nor gain anything from divulging that an Ishvalan has joined the Military post-purge. Still, it’ll be hard for them not to find out about you, Mr. Youngest State Alchemist,” he winked and held his hand out. “More cider?”

“Yes, please. And it was my uncle—a different uncle—who had these tattoos I now wear.”

“I see. In another lifetime, I would have liked to meet him as comrades.”

Fili handed him the mug and pulled his legs up.

_Holy god Ishval, I hope I am doing the right thing…_

#

Gandalf massaged the back of his neck and hummed, picking up the phone.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Bilbo, it’s been long.”

“ _Gandalf…why are you calling me?_ ” Came the exhasperated reply.

“No reason, just haven’t heard from my dear apprentice in a long time.”

“ _I’m not your apprentice anymore!_ ”

“You’ll always be my apprentice, Bilbo. You should get your state certification. The benefits would allow you to—”

The phone clicked and no sound came through. Gandalf set it down and sighed. “Damn.”

“Still stubborn, is he?”

“He is,” Gandalf chuckled, turning to the young man in front of him. “But at least we have some of his brains here.”

“His apprentice? Yes, I suppose so, but I don’t know if that will be enough.” The man stood slung his coat over the crook of his arm. “I will see you later, Gandalf. I have work to do.”

“Good luck, Mairon.”

Mairon bowed his head and shut the door behind him. Gandalf sat down and sighed. Perhaps next year Bilbo will change his mind…


	13. Chapter 13

“The general requested I give this to you,” Smaug said, handing him a folder. Fili took it and opened it. “Philosopher’s Stone?”

“A legend of a sort,” Smaug said. “But the general has been interested in this. You are, he said, welcome to refuse.”

“No,” Fili said. “I’ll look into it. Though I don’t know what the general is thinking, sending me on a goose chase.” Smaug chuckled.

“He tends to be like that. Most have refused. _I_ have refused. I’ve better things to do than to chase a myth, after all.”

“If you say so,” Fili mumbled. “Well, it’ll keep me busy, at least.” He stood. “Meaning I might be able to avoid going home for a bit.” He shuddered to think what Bilbo and Thorin would do to him when he returned to Resembool.

“If you insist.”

“I do. I’ll go pack and see what there is to find out.”

“You do that. If you like, dinner is on me.”

“Nah, I’ll pass,” Fili said. “But thanks, anyway, Colonel.”

Smaug hummed and Fili closed the door behind him, reviewing the file. So the General was sending him to Liore. A cult of some sort had risen there due to the presence of a priest named Maeglin who taught of the ways of a sun god named Manwe.

Or something like that…

“Oh, you’re the Steel Blade Alchemist, aren’t you?”

Fili looked up. And up. And up. His eyes popped. “Erm…Yes…Er…” he spotted the stars on the giant’s coat. “Major.”

“Beorn,” he said. “Wolfgang Hawk Beorn, at your service, Fili Archer.” He took Fili’s hand—well, forearm, and shook it, nearly pulling it out of his socket. Fili winced and rolled his shoulder when he was finally released.

“Nice to meet you, Major Beorn,” he said.

“On your way to Liore?”

Fili nodded. “I’ll be getting my tickets soon.”

“Excellent. General Grey insisted I accompany you.”

Fili balked. This big guy? “May I ask why?”

“Children shouldn’t wander alone.”

“I’m fifteen.”

“Exactly.”

Fili suppressed a groan. He wasn’t a child!

“To add,” Beorn knelt, lowering his voice. “Especially an Ishvalan child.” Fili looked at him.

“You were in Ishval?”

Beorn nodded. “I knew your father. I knew whatever happened that day was not because of him. Like your commanding officer, Colonel Smaug, I was there as a State Alchemist. But we’ll talk about that later. I’ve the tickets ready.” He patted his chest pocket. “So go get some rest and be ready in the morning, Fili.”

Beorn walked away and Fili slumped against the wall. He wasn’t a child! He was fifteen! Practically an adult now! Why’d the General give him a babysitter?


	14. Chapter 14

Liore was near the desert border, and the sun indeed bore down on the city without mercy. Fili stretched and yawned as Beorn led him to a stall for a quick reprieve of lunch. On a radio above the shop played a sermon recited by a soothing voice.

Fili tried not to wince at the words spoken. They sounded so fake. Forced. And yet the patrons listened without question.

Beorn rested his large paw on Fili’s shoulder. “Time to go.”

“Right,” he said. They stood and Beorn’s head bumped the tarp, shaking the ceiling, and the radio fell. It shattered on the ground. Beorn tried to apologize to the furious owner while Fili cleared his throat and placed his left hand on the damaged radio. A flash of light surrounded it, cutting off any ensuing conversation, and the radio was good as new.

“There you are,” Fili said, setting it on the counter. “Put it on a better place next time, okay?”

“Thanks, Lad.”

“You’re a miracle worker?” a patron asked. Fili turned to him, glaring.

“I’m an Alchemist,” He corrected. “Miracle workers are sham artists.”

Beorn smacked the back of his head. “Forgive my young companion,” he said. “He is still learning and should _know better_ than to mock or belittle other peoples’ faiths. Isn’t that right, Steel Blade?”

Fili cleared his throat and glanced at him. “If you say so, Major…”

“Well, he’s just a kid.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“And an outsider, at that. Let him be.” A bell rang and the people stood. A patron patted Fili’s shoulder. “Come and see a miracle worker, kid, and broaden your mind.” He winked and walked off. Fili ground his teeth.

“Not a kid.”

Beorn took his shoulder again and steered Fili after the crowd. “We best see what their talking about.”

“I know, I know,” Fili said, stretching.


	15. Chapter 15

The crowd surrounding the temple was vaster than anything Fili had ever seen. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and peered over the shoulders and heads as much as he could. What exactly was it that the General wanted him and Beorn to do? What were they looking for?

What was the philosopher’s stone?

Maeglin stood in front of the crowd, flowers flowing down he grabbed one and a flash of red light surrounded him, transforming the flower into a giant jewel.

Fili’s eyes widened.

_“It is against the will of God to change one thing to another.”_

_“But alchemy doesn’t really do that. It can’t change vegetable to mineral. For instance, at first, before the war—don’t glare, Uncle—alchemists only wanted to show us how it could be easier, right? Uncle Frerin understood that. It doesn’t change the properties of something. That’s what Alchemy calls the law of equivalent exchange.”_

“That’s…”

“How is he doing that?” Fili asked. “He’s breaking the law of equivalent exchange.”

“Indeed,” Beorn said.

Fili peered at Maeglin again, frowning. “You think it might have something to do with that ring?”

“Well, we might just have to see,” Beorn said. “Let’s go back to our hotel. I’ll phone the general and you see what you can find out about the Philosopher’s Stone.”

Fili nodded. With one more look at Maeglin, he followed Beorn.

#

“ _How is Steel Blade, by the way?_ ”

Beorn scratched his chin. “He’s handling it well enough, I suppose. Making a name for himself in his own right.” The general chuckled.

“ _Oh, I’m sure he will do just fine. He’s a stronger lad than you think, our blue-eyed Ishvalan Alchemist.”_

“Sir, you shouldn’t say that so carelessly. If the Fuhrer finds out…”

“ _He won’t do anything. Even if he does find out, he would be a fool to let Fili go. After all, Fili would be a precious commodity_.”

“He’s fifteen.”

“ _His age won’t matter, Bear Skin,_ ” Gandalf said. “ _He is one of us now. If you have a problem with it…”_

“That is not what I meant,” Beorn sighed, massaging his forehead and glancing at Fili at a table as he ate a large steak. “One of us or not, Sir, he’s a child. Thinking of what Angmar will make him do…”

“ _If Fili joined the military not knowing that he would one day have to be one of Angmar’s weapons, than he really is more a child than we think. But remember, Beorn, we Dogs of the Military now have a wolf among us and that boy is our wolf. Personally, I’m looking forward to the day that little wolf pup bites our master._ ”

Beorn hummed.

Fili? A wolf?

_Well, he’s half-Ishvalan and the great-grandson of the last high priest. If we have anyone who would be a wolf, it would be him._

“Well, this dog will keep an eye on the pup.”

“ _And I thank you greatly, Beorn_ ,” Gandalf said. “ _Good luck getting that stone._ ”


	16. Chapter 16

Idril knelt at the altar and bowed her head, hands clasped. “Father God, Manwe, look kindly on your servant…”

She heard the grand doors open and assumed she was to be joined by other followers. She finished her prayer and stood, looking at the newcomers. One was a boy with dark skin and bright yellow hair. Beside him was a large man.

“So this is Manwe, hm?” said the boy, staring at the statue. “Kind of full of himself, don’t you think.” Idril frowned.

“You shouldn’t speak so callously.”

“Ah, no disrespect meant,” the boy said. “Name’s Fili, by the way. This is Major Beorn. We’re newcomers, really. And I, personally, would like to meet with Father Maeglin.”

“Why?” Idril asked, frowning.

“Just curious about his alchemy.”

“It isn’t alchemy. He’s a miracle worker.”

“Really?” Idril didn’t like this boy. He was arrogant. “What sort of miracles does he claim to possess?”

“Aside from what you’ve already seen, he can raise the dead and turn day into night.”

Fili exchanged a glance with Beorn, who turned to Idril. “Who is it you wish to raise from the dead? If I may ask.”

Idril bowed her head. She didn’t want them to turn their mocking onto her. “I don’t want to discuss it.”

“Then please excuse us. But perhaps if Fili met with Father Maeglin, he might be able to understand your beliefs a little better.”

Fili shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind at least discussing it with him. And I apologize if I seem arrogant. That isn’t my intent. May we please meet with him? It’s just a couple questions.”

Idril bit her lip and nodded. She had a bad feeling about this…

#

“Sir,” a priest said, approaching Maeglin. “Idril has a man and boy with her that wish audience with you.” Maeglin arched a brow.

“Did you get their names?”

“The man wears a military uniform.”

Maeglin ground his teeth. The military were here already? They was faster than he expected. “I’ll meet with them. Show them to the lower halls.” The priest nodded and closed the door. Maeglin grabbed his robe and put the ring on.

“You seem eager.”

“I’ve been doing stupid miracles for a while. I’m eager to see what else it can do.” He looked at the woman. “By your leave.”

“Try not to kill them. The boy is a treasured state alchemist.”

“That makes this more fun, if I may say.”

“I mean it, Maeglin.”

“I understand, Miss Ungoliant. I won’t kill your alchemist. I’ll just scare them a bit.”


	17. Chapter 17

Fili and Beorn following Idril and the priest down a hall. Fili couldn’t shake the unease. The temple was too quiet for his liking.

“So when will we meet with Father Maeglin?” Beorn asked.

“You won’t,” the priest said, rounding on them with a gun. “Idril, back away. These are heathens sent to bring Father Maeglin down.”

Fili grabbed the priest’s wrist and locked his ankle around the priest’s foot, tripping him. One shot was fired before he could pull the gun away and the bullet lodged in the ceiling. Fili slammed his elbow into his nose and twisted the wrist till the gun fell free.

“Thanks Idril,” he said, “I think this is as far as you need to go.”

“No,” she snapped. “I want answers. Who are you?”

“Alchemists,” Fili said. “Simple as that.” He released the priest, but held onto his collar. “Now talk,” he growled. “Why does Maeglin want us dead?”

“He…he…”

“Steel Blade,” Beorn said. “I’ll handle this. Stay with Miss Idril.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Children shouldn’t be involved in what happens next.”

“Fuck that! I’m a state alchemist too!” Beorn rounded on him and grabbed his collar, lifting him off the ground.

“Now you listen,” he growled. “Whatever Maeglin is up to is nefarious enough to allow his priests to carry weapons. You have done enough for now and it is time to let the adults handle it. Stay with Idril.” He dropped Fili and dragged the priest away. Fili glanced at Idril and arched a brow.

“So…you curious about that too?”

Idril blinked and nodded. Fili smirked. “Shall we?”

“I don’t think your guardian…”

“Oh, he’s not my guardian. He’s my partner on our mission. But in a way, he is a superior and he gave me an order.” Fili grinned. “Shall we find out?”

“But…”

Fili slapped his left hand on the ground and pulled a sword free. “I think I can protect myself, don’t you?” Idril stared at the weapon in his hand.

“You can do miracles too?!”

“It’s alchemy!” he snapped. “Alchemy! Miracles don’t exist, Idril!”


	18. Chapter 18

Idril stayed behind Fili as he kicked down the door. Any battle that was to come had not yet started and Maeglin narrowed his eyes at Fili.

“This is no concern of children. Idril, please escort the boy out.”

“Hand over that ring first!” Fili demanded.

Maeglin’s eyes narrowed a margin and he looked at his hand. “This? It’s just a trinket.”

“Like hell it is!”

“Steel, that’s enough.”

“It’s the Philosopher’s Stone and you’re using Alchemy to trick your followers, aren’t you?”

“Steel Blade, that’s enough!” Beorn ordered.

“He’s a deceiver! You’re going to let him get away with that!”

“You mean this?” Maeglin asked, turning a stone into a statue. “I’m deceiving no one. It’s not alchemy. I work miracles.”

“Sure,” Fili said. “You can go ahead and spin that if you like. Must be easy to do so when you have something that amplifies your fourth rate parlor tricks. But don’t try to pass it off as miracles. Not to me,” Fili said. Maeglin chuckled and grabbed a lever.

“Does this seem like a parlor trick to you, boy?”

He pulled it and a gate opened, allowing a Chimera made of a lion and a lizard to step out. Fili’s stomach churned. Most would think it an interesting combination, but the pain the poor creature must be in. No one wanted to be turned into something like that and it went against everything his uncle taught him—everything Ishval taught.

The Chimera roared and charged at him. Fili dodged the attack and placed his right hand on the creature’s back, sending it to Ishval in a blaze of blue light. He landed on his feet and met Maeglin’s gaze, who backed away from him.

“How…what sort of magic are you using?!”

“You know it’s alchemy. You just don’t understand how it can be used without a transmutation circle—”

Maeglin laughed. “You did it, didn’t you? Open the doorway? Tried to raise the dead? Play god? Is that how you can transmute without a transmutation circle?”

“What are you talking about?” Fili asked.

“You performed human transmutation! Admit it!”

Fili narrowed his eyes and removed his coat, revealing his tattoos. “Does this make you think so?” he asked. “I never once did anything that would go against my god’s edict.”

“Your god?”

“Fili, that’s enough!” Beorn bellowed. “Get out of here!”

“Not till he admits that he’s a fraud and an alchemist!” Fili shouted, glaring at Maeglin. “Not until he repents for the crimes he’s committed against god.”

“Your god,” Maeglin growled. “Not mine. I need not repent against anyone. Seize the boy and bring Idril to me!”

Fili grabbed Idril’s hand and pulled her out of the room, running. Beorn followed.

“You are a damned fool, Fili!”

“Say’s you! He wasn’t going to say anything.”

“You got a civilian in the middle of it!”

“She’s fine,” he said, grinning. “Right, Idril?” Idril pulled her hand free from Fili’s grasp. “Idril?”

“Stay away from me!” she shouted. “I want nothing to do with you anymore! He promised me! He’d promise to bring Tuor back to me! He promised me!”

Fili grit his teeth and Beorn sighed. “Miss Idril,” Beorn began, “Doing so is human transmutation. I know an alchemist who attempted it. He lost his legs and arms attempting to bring his parents back to life. Human transmutation is taboo. Not even Maeglin can attempt it. Not without a great risk to himself and to you.”

“You’re lying! Maeglin is Manwe’s Emissary! He can—”

“Shut up!” Fili shouted. “People don’t come back to life. Ever.”

“We don’t have time to worry about this,” Beorn added. “Idril, we can protect you from Maeglin and anyone who wishes you harm. What would we have to gain from lying?”

Idril shook her head, shoulder’s shaking and mumbling to herself. Beorn took Fili’s shoulder. “Get her out of here. I will handle Maeglin.”

Fili nodded and approached Idril. “We have to keep going.”

“But—”

“But nothing. We have to keep going. Come on.” He took her hand again and pulled her away from Beorn. “Where’s his office?”

“What?”

“Just tell me, please? I promise I won’t fight him. I just want to talk.”

Idril bit her lip. “This way.” She pulled him to the right down a hallway. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I do,” Fili promised, grinning.


	19. Chapter 19

Fili hooked the wire connected to the microphone and radio transceiver to the bell with a flash of blue light. He placed his hand on the ground, creating a stand for it.

“You said that Father Maeglin sinned against your god. I take it it’s not Manwe?”

“No, he’s not,” Fili affirmed. He turned to her, biting his lip. Should he trust her with that information? Most of his people could easily be identified, but him? He had the luxury of hiding it.

If he wished.

“I’m not ashamed to be an Ishvalan,” he said. Idril stared at him, covering her mouth. He smiled sadly. “I don’t look like it, don’t I? My father was Amestrisian. His blood is strong in me, but the rest of my family—my mother, brother, stepfather, my uncle…They’re all full blooded Ishvalan.”

“I thought Ishvalans hated Alchemy.”

“Many do because they are scared. Some, like myself and my uncle, understand that alchemy isn’t a tool to use against creation, though it certainly can be used as such. Like that Chimera and human transmutation.” He rolled his neck. “Idril, people cannot be brought back from the dead. I do understand that you’re in pain, but what good is living in that pain? It isn’t good for you or for Tuo…”

“Tuor.”

“Tuor,” Fili corrected, nodding his head in thanks. "I’m sorry. I mourn the dead, too. My father…my other uncle, my grandparents…my great-grandfather.” Fili chuckled. “I don’t remember them much, but my mother told me that they valued me. Great-grandfather called me his blue-eyed Ishvalan. I think he thought I’d be able to one day be high priest after my uncle as I was the oldest. Nah. That’s going to be my little brother. Most don’t like me because of who my father was.”

Idril leaned against the table. “Tuor died in an accident last year. A car crash. Maeglin promised to revive him one day. He says it’ll be soon. Always soon.”

“He lied. He can’t do it.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe you’re wrong. Maybe it just looks like alchemy—”

“It’s alchemy,” he said. “I’ve no doubt of it.” Idril sighed.

“He promised me.”

“I don’t think Maeglin ever meant to revive him. Otherwise he wouldn’t have led you on. I don’t know why he claimed so, but there you are.” Fili looked at Idril. “I’m sorry.” She hid her eyes behind a hand and gasped. Fili turned away and let her weep.

He approached the door, listening for footsteps.

“Hide,” he said. Idril glanced at him. He waved at her and she dove under the desk. Fili approached her. Once satisfied she was well hidden, he set the microphone down on the floor and flipped the radio switch to on just as Maeglin entered the room, seething.

“Hello,” Fili said cheerily. Maeglin glared at him. “Now how about we talk. Just me and you, _O Father Maeglin_.” Maeglin shut the door. “So, go ahead and get it off your chest.”

“Get what off my chest?”

“Your master plan? I mean, you’re likely going to kill me anyway. Right? Right.”

Maeglin chuckled. “And what would you want if I were to tell you anything?”

“Well, that ring, for one thing. I might still be new at this, but I know enough to recognize a philosopher’s stone. You might be able to fool the townspeople, but please try not to fool me. We both know you aren’t likely going to be able to fool a state alchemist anyway. You already tried.”

“You killed my chimera.”

“I did. Sorry about that. But in my defense, you did sic it on me and my partner.”

Maeglin crossed his arms. “I intend to overthrow the government. After all, how best to do that than instigate a religion with fanatics willing to put their lives on the line for you?”

“Ah. Smart. Bet you took the idea from the Ishvalans?”

“Not entirely, but they did have a small role in my inspiration for the plan.”

“Ah,” Fili said, scratching his chin. “What about Idril? You made her a promise you can’t really keep. I know you can’t bring back the dead. I mean, you’re…a cad, really. A fake. And me? Well, I’m a state alchemist and even _I_ can’t do _that_.”

Maeglin narrowed his eyes. “That is not your concern, State Alchemist.”

Fili hummed. “I disagree. It stinks. Not sure why, but something about the whole thing you’re doing to her stinks. Not letting her mourn properly and all.”

Maeglin ground his teeth, glaring. Fili arched a brow. Maeglin sighed. “I had hoped she would let him go. I shouldn’t have entertained the idea that I had the power to raise the dead. At least, then, she would be able to let him go and rule the New Amestris by my side. She alone would be spared in the end.”

Fili sniggered. “Well, I don’t think that’s gonna happen now,” he said, holding up the switch. “Like I said: you’re fourth rate.”


	20. Chapter 20

Maeglin stared at the switch and looked down at the microphone. He gaped at Fili, struggling for words. “You…” he growled. “You blasted brat! You’ve destroyed everything!”

Fili shrugged. “Sort of my job,” he said. “Now, hand over the stone!”

Maeglin held up his hand. “You mean this stone?” he asked. “It is mine. It was a gift! I will not part with what is mine!”

“Does that mentality also apply to me?!” Idril shouted, standing up. Fili held his hand out to stop her from approaching. Maeglin looked from Idril to Fili and back. “Am I also your property to use as you see fit? Did my suffering amuse you?!”

“Idril—”

Fili flipped the switch off. “You’re found out, Maeglin. Your cult is going to be laid to ashes. It’d be better to hand over the philosopher’s stone.”

Maeglin ground his teeth. “I am the emissary of Manwe!” he spat. “I will not answer to a dog of the military, even if it’s just a _pup_!” The stone flashed, transforming Maeglin into a monster. He stood nearly to the ceiling, eyes flashing red and an arm changed into an arsenal.

Fili jumped in front of Idril and was slapped away, landing against the wall as Idril screamed. Fili stood on wobbly legs, back aching and head pounding. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

_Idril. Have to save Idril._

He stumbled after them, rolling his shoulders. Maeglin was carrying Idril upwards. It reminded him of a tale where a man, called a monster, protected a maiden from death. Except, in this case, there was nothing noble or good about it.

Fili slammed his right hand against the stone and watched it crumble underneath and unhinge Maeglin’s hold. With his left, he slapped the ground and created a hand to stop Idril’s fall as Maeglin plummeted to the ground below.

“Idril!” He shouted. “Are you all right?”

Idril nodded. “I’m all right, Fili!”

“Hold on, I’m coming to you,” he called. In a flash of blue, he made a bridge and ran over to Idril. He took her hand and could feel it quivering. “Go back inside, okay? I’ll handle Maeglin.” Idril whimpered and latched onto him.

“Thank you,” she said, sniffing. “Thank you, Fili.”

Fili cleared his throat. “You’re welcome.” He pushed her away gently. “Now go.” Idril wiped her eyes, still sniffing. “Go! Find Beorn.” He touched the ground, creating a knife and jumped down, using it to steady his flight down to Maeglin.

When his feet hit the ground, Fili looked around, wondering how Maeglin, in such a giant form, could just disappear. He should have been knocked out from the fall at least.

“Hey! Maeglin!” Fili shouted. “Come on out you coward! Come out and face me!”

No answer. Not even a weak moan. Fili walked over the rubble, trying to keep his balance. He looked around, trying to find where Maeglin might have disappeared off to and finding nothing save for the ring and the stone. He knelt down and picked it up, grinning.

_I did it. I got the stone. I can’t wait to show Beorn._

The stone cracked and dissolved to dust. Fili gasped, watching it fly.

_What the hell?! It was a fake?!_

“Fili!” Beorn called, running over to him. “Where is Maeglin?”

“I don’t know,” Fili said. “Beorn, the stone’s dust.” He held up the ring. “How can something supposed to be the most powerful alchemical creation and tool turn to dust?”

Beorn took the ring and examined it. “We’ll take this to the general. He might be able to give us an answer.” He wrapped it in a cloth handkerchief and pocketed it. “Good work, Steel Blade.”

“Erm…” Fili looked at the destruction behind him.

“You stopped a terrorist. That is what matters. The people know the truth and now we call in the Eastern forces. They’ll handle the rest. Including cleaning up this mess.”

“If you insist,” Fili mumbled. “And Idril?”

“Safe. She’ll be moved to East City to give her testimony and receive protection. Now what about you? I will go back to East City with her.”

“Erm…”

“I think you should go see your uncles,” Beorn said. “Perhaps your master will be able to give you some insight as to why the stone broke. I had heard that he was a skilled alchemist, after all.”

“Yes, he is,” Fili said. “But…honestly,” he pulled out his watch and swallowed. “Neither of my uncles will be happy with this.”

“Ah. I will go with you then,” Beorn said, stroking his chin. “I would like to meet your master. Heck, if possible, I would like to meet your whole family.”

“Erm…I don’t know if they’d appreciate that.”

“Well, we won’t know till we try. Besides, any man and woman who had a hand in your upbringing must be amazing people indeed.”

“Well, I suppose so…”

“Then its settled! We’ll go back to East City with Miss Idril and then to Rosenbool.”

“But…”

“Fret not, Fili Archer!” Beorn boomed, patting his shoulder. Fili’s knees buckled and he almost collapsed. “It’ll be fun. And good for you to see your relatives. They must be worried sick. You should write them.”

“No, I-I think—”

“Nonsense! In fact, I’ll write them as soon as we get back to the hotel.”

Fili whimpered as Beorn laughed. He followed him and tried not to let the feeling of dread seep into him.

Bilbo was going to kill him.

And if not, Thorin definitely would.

#

Maeglin burst into the tower. “They got the stone,” he said. “Ungoliant, I need another one!”

“Unfortunately, our plans are going to have to change,” Ungoliant said, turning to Maeglin. “You’re services are not required anymore, Maeglin.” She licked her lips and pointed a finger at him, the finger extended, slicing into Maeglin’s skull and embedding into his brain.

“Are you really going to eat that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ungoliant asked, “I’m starving.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Excellent work,” Smaug said, setting the file down. “As always.”

“Thank you, sir,” Beorn said. Fili rubbed the back of his neck and yawned.

“Miss Idril will be put in protective custody while we search for Father Maeglin. Of course, the state of the stone is unfortunate, but it seems you have some ideas for that.”

“Yes, Colonel,” Beorn said. “Steel Blade and I will be heading to Rosenbool to speak with the alchemist who lives there.”

Smaug turned to Fili. “Your teacher, I assume?”

“Yes, Sir,” Fili said, gulping. “Though, I don’t think he’ll be all that willing to help. He is…”

“I am aware of his thoughts on us State Alchemists. It was a brave thing you did, joining us. But regardless, we could use his expertise.”

Fili sighed. “I suppose we’ll just have to try and hope he’ll be, uh, reasonable.” Smaug smiled and Beorn ruffled his hair. Fili shoved Beorn’s paw off. “Can we _not_ treat me like a kid? Please?”

“Why deny what you are?”

“You should relish your youth while it lasts before you become old codgers like us.”

“Speak for yourself!” Smaug snapped. “I’m not yet in my forties!”

“Permission to be dismissed?” Fili asked.

“Yes, Steel Blade, you may go,” Smaug said, waving his hand. F

ili saluted and made his retreat as respectfully as haste would allow. He closed the door, rubbing the back of his neck. What would become of him when he returned to Rosenbool? What would Bilbo do? Likely murder him and hide his body where none might find it. Or maybe Thorin will chop off his arms…

Fili moaned and banged his head against the wall.

“And what exactly would worry you?” Fili looked up. Hilda’s lips were quirked up in a smile. “It’s a nice day.”

“Smaug and Beorn are planning for me to go back to Rosenbool.”

“Isn’t that your home?”

“I studied alchemy there, but I actually grew up in Rush Valley…not that it matters. If my master doesn’t kill me, my parents definitely will.”

Hilda hummed. “Meet me in the cafeteria in half an hour,” she said. Fili blinked and watched her enter Smaug’s office.

 _Well_ , he thought, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _What’s the worst that can happen?_

#

“Tell me, Fili,” Hilda said, leading him to a table. “Had you not passed the exam, would you have gone back to Rosenbool?”

“Yes. And my master would have found out why I left. He wouldn’t be happy I tried, probably make sure I never had a chance to join the military again.”

Hilda hummed, “Most alchemy masters who are anti-military have their reasons. ‘Alchemists, be ye for the people.’ Have you heard that?”

“Yes. But I don’t see the difference. I mean, I know I’m now a weapon…”

“Exactly: you’re a weapon now. I think most alchemists see that as a way to take away an alchemist’s humanity. They don’t like the idea of being a tool and by joining the military, state alchemists are seen as though they have given up their humanity.”

“I don’t think I’m any less human for joining. I just want to change things. For my people.”

Hilda chuckled. “You are _not_ less human, Fili. Not at all. And you have a pure wish that you intend to make real. And I will see it done. More than I would Smaug’s.”

“Smaug aims to be Fuhrer too. So what?”

“Well, he’s called the Eastern Dragon for a reason. I follow him and at times I trust him, but I don’t think I’d like to follow someone of his kind of ambition. Not entirely. He is a good leader, alchemist, and soldier. That doesn’t necessarily make him a good man, you see, even if he is kind.”

Fili looked down at his sandwich.

“You’d do well to remember that.”

“I will,” he said. How could he not remember? Smaug even admitted he had killed members of Fili’s family. Even if he was kind to Fili, Fili didn’t think he ought to trust Smaug as much as he had been. “So…who should I trust then? Is there anyone I can trust?”

“Beorn, me, the general. We will be by your side, if no one else. And there are others, too, even if you do not know their names or faces. Your friends will show themselves to you in time, but in the meantime, Fili, do be on your guard. Now,” she smirked. “Anyone back home waiting for you that will make going back a little more enjoyable?”

“Erm…well, there’s my cousin Frodo and my brother Kili.”

“No girlfriend? Or boyfriend? I wouldn’t judge.” Fili blushed, thoughts turning to Sigrid. “I hope they look forward to seeing you too,” Hilda said, winking.


End file.
